


Jumpers

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Draco's Drabbles [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Jumpers, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Professor Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco loves wearing Harry's jumpers.





	Jumpers

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some more fluff to balance out the angst in the last drabble.

Draco loved wearing Harry’s jumpers. They were warm and comfortable and most important of all, smelled like Harry. Wearing them made waiting for Harry to come back from Hogwarts on nights he had to grade papers much more bearable. But the best thing about them was how much Harry loved seeing Draco in them and that Draco was always greeted with multiple kisses and sappy declarations when he waited up for Harry.

That night, it was no different.

“I love you,” Harry declared with a soft smile as he stepped into the living room.

Draco wouldn’t trade that for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
